


Immortalized

by BloodPhantom1003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Undead, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPhantom1003/pseuds/BloodPhantom1003
Summary: Hidan returns to his home village to recruit someone from his past. However, there's something that is different about her.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Recruit

Hey, guys! Just a couple notes before reading.   
This takes place in what I guess is an AU. Hidan was a Jashinist before he left Yugakure, and he was a high priest at a nearby Jashin Temple.  
That’s it! Hope you enjoy!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hidan, wait!” Deidara shouted as he and the other young man raced through the trees. Beneath them, their partners had chosen to talk a much calmer route.   
“They’re morons,” Kakuzu growled beneath his mask. Sasori said nothing, but the silence between them was ripe with agreement.   
Up ahead, Deidara had finally caught up to Hidan and was berating him for rushing off earlier.   
“You’re a fucking idiot!”   
“Says the dumb, blonde bitch that’s shouting in the middle of enemy territory!”   
“Fuck you!”  
“I suggest you both shut the hell up before I silence the two of you,” Sasori snarled, speaking for the first time during their mission. His scorpion tale hovered menacingly, and Deidara fell silent  
He’d been on the receiving end of Sasori’s poison before, and it wasn’t pretty. He’d only survived because the puppet master had been unusually kind and given him the antidote just as he was arriving at death’s door.   
Hidan just laughed.   
“You think that scares me, you old fart? I’m immortal, bitches!”   
“Yes, but you’d not be much use to us if I detached your limbs from your body.” Kakuzu growled menacingly from behind them.  
Hidan glared and mumbled something that sounded mysteriously like “bitch”, but, thankfully, he too fell silent. He had been right though. They were in the middle of enemy territory, but it wasn’t like there was much going on. Any shinobi they came across would be nothing more than a glorified crossing guard.   
Such was the way in Yugakure.  
The group had been sent here on a retrieval mission. Kimiko, the daughter of a high ranking official in the village, had started quite the operation of murdering any political rival who disagreed with her. She was efficient and thorough.Nothing could ever be traced directly back to her, so no punishment was ever dealt out. Instead, a recent political hopeful had hired The Akatsuki to silently take her out.   
“You know, I’ve got the worst deja vu ever right now!” Hidan had laughed loudly when they had been briefed on the mission earlier.   
“I thought they were only called in because you were slaughtering randos on the street, hm?” Deidara snorted haughtily.   
Hidan glared over at him and shrugged, “Randos. Elected Officials. Same diff.”   
Kakuzu sighed angrily as the two younger members began bickering again. Yugakure truly had been through a lot in the past years. He could only hope that this new recruit had a much better temperament than his foul-mouthed partner. He glanced over at the priest. Hidan, feeling eyes on him, turned and locked eyes with the Stitched-Nin and flicked him off. Mother fucker shouldn’t stare. It’s fucking rude.   
…  
As the sun began to set, they finally reached the village. Kakuzu casually noticed that Hidan had become more sullen and silent as they had gotten close. By the time they had arrived at the main gate, he had set his jaw and was staring the city down like an opponent. The group moved slowly around the wall and took a moment to plan their attack.   
“She lives in a house towards the opposite side of the village. Problem is, it's in the middle of a heavily guarded compound, so we’re gonna have to be careful. Deidara, you and Hidan will come from the sides and…” Sasori’s battle strategy was cut off by Hidan sighing loudly.  
“You’re making this ten times harder than it needs to be. Look here, Assholes,” Hidan knelt and drew a box in the dirt, “Here’s the compound, right? Well there’s a sheer cliff right next to the wall here and the guards don’t think it needs to be patrolled as regularly. That’s our in, without anyone being any the wiser.  
The rest of the team stared at him in confusion.   
“How do you even know all of this?” Deidara asked in amazement. For the longest time, he had thought the priest wasn’t even capable of reading let alone planning a retrieval without it turning into a massacre.   
Hidan rolled his eyes, “I’m from here, moron. Plus I’ve got an in with our new “Recruit”.”   
Before any of them could ask what he meant, he had turned and left, leading them to the woman’s home. .  
At the front of the group, Hidan glanced coldly at what used to be his home. He felt not a single ounce of guilt for how he had left. In truth, there was only one thing that he regretted.   
A girl’s pained cry… Red blood against white stone… Jashin… Please….  
He shook his head. He had fixed it. There was nothing else that could have been done.  
He’d made the right decision.


	2. What Did He Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I know it has been forever, but this pandemic has been a killer!

Hidan smirked. 

It truly was a marvel at how bad Yugakure shinobi actually were. He wasn’t doing a particularly good job of hiding his chakra, and the idiots hadn’t so much as sniffed in his direction. 

High above them, Deidara was doing recon on the guards, waiting for the time they could move in. 

Kakuzu had his little black book out and was calculating which of these shinobi would be paying for their dinner with their lives. He was sorely disappointed. None of these fools would give them enough money for a cup for instant ramen, let alone an actual meal. 

Sasori, for once not hiding inside of Hiruko, approached the gate. Hidan watched one of the shinobi slyly peel himself away for a “perimeter check”. 

Hidan had laughed at Sasori when he had first learned that the puppet master had spies in Yugakure. Yeah, it had earned him a gut full of poison, but it just didn’t make any fucking sense! It was nothing more than a tourist town full of lazy sinners.

Eh, even Jashinists could admit they were wrong. Though, Hidan would rather french Kakuzu than admit that outloud.

“Master Sasori, as you requested, I dosed the guards of the outer buildings. The main house is completely exposed.”

“Good, Jun. Now as previously discussed, I require a little more information before you receive payment.”

The man looked impatient, but Sasori’s menacing aura kept him in check, “Of course, sir.”

“Where in the main house will I find Lady Kimiko?”

The look on the guard’s face was not a good one. In fact, with the way the blood drained from his face, he almost looked like a corpse. Which he probably would be after Sasori heard the bad news. 

“Master… I knew you were coming to recruit a member of the Hironaka Family, but I did not expect Lady Kimiko…”

Sasori had a kunai drawn and was at the man’s throat within seconds. “Is there something wrong with my decision, you brat?”

“N-No! Not at all! It’s just, you were misinformed! Lady Kimiko does not live here anymore. She resides in town, with her husband! 

The corpse that fell from Sasori’s arms had no idea about the chaos that his words would cause. In fact, he had no idea about anything after the puppet master had dipped the poisoned kunai into his skin. Sasori was not one you wanted to disappoint. 

Back in the forest, Kakuzu barely had time to react as Hidan launched past him and immediately began attacking the main house. The few guards that were still conscious were easily dispatched by the priest’s scythe, the stitched-nin noticing that Hidan was not even attempting to perform his usual ritual. 

Something was wrong.

Kakuzu motioned to Deidara, signalling for him to intervene before his idiot partner blew their cover. A few tiny spiders fell from the sky, providing a smoke screen as they blew up. This did little to stop the Jashinist’s rampage. 

“Hidan! Stop you moron!” Deidara’s voice was clear above the smoke, but Kakuzu was unable to pinpoint his location. Then the blonde idiot slammed directly into him.

“Un! Sorry, Kakuzu. I can’t see shit.”

“And whose fault is that, Brat?” 

Sasori had returned to Hiruko and reconvened with his team at the entrance of the compound, “Kakuzu asked you to stop Hidan, not prevent us from being able to find him. The idiot is immortal. You should have just rendered him immobile.”

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, “Danna, it’s not my fault Kakuzu wasn’t clear on what he wanted. Next time he should be specific.”

The stitched-nin in question, did not have time for the artists’ petty squabbling. Screams of terror were already pouring from the main house, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Yugakure sent reinforcements. 

“Come on, you two. That idiot is making a mess of things,” He grabbed the arguing missing nin and dragged them into the compound.

…

Inside the house, the three man team found a bloody surprise waiting on them. It appears that Hidan had made sacrifices out of the family’s staff. Kakuzu expected to see his partner taking his sweet time in praying to his nonexistent god, but the silver haired man was nowhere to be seen. 

Carefully moving from room to room, they searched for either their comrade or a survivor who could tell them where he was. They lucked out when they heard shouting from an upstairs room. 

Rushing to follow the sounds, they found Hidan towering over a bowing married couple. He glowered angrily. 

“I’ll ask once more. Now either answer me, or face the Lord for your crimes!” 

“Please! Please, forgive us Hidan-shinpu. We had no other option, Lord Eito has more power than us! We never meant to offend!” 

The other three stood there dumbfounded. Kakuzu especially. Hidan had, at best, the personality of a spoiled child. He hated being told what to do and was not incredibly personable. To see people bowing at his feet, treating him with any shred of respect had completely blindsided the stitched man. 

He stepped forward. 

“Hidan, what’s going on? This was a recruitment. Not an assassination. Leader-sama will have your head.” 

“Fuck Off, Kakuzu,” Hidan’s voice had more bite to it than his usual sarcastic banter, “This has nothing to do with Leader-sama, so back the fuck off. And you two!” 

He gestured menacingly to the older couple with his scythe, “We had a deal. I told you that I always come back to claim what’s mine, and now I’m back only to find what? That my wife was married off to some small dicked asshole the second I turn my back?” 

The couple never got a chance to respond before Hidan had ended both of their lives. He growled angrily and started making his way out of the house. Deidara stopped him. 

“So are you just not gonna mention it?” 

“Mention what, Blondie? Listen we have to make it to town before this Eito prick decides to pack it in and make a run for it.” Hidan stalked out of the house, Kakuzu and Sasori close at his heels. 

Only Deidara remained in the now destroyed bedroom, his face incredulous at the complete lack of response from his teammates. He cast a curious look at the corpses of the married couple. 

“I’m not the only one who heard that, right? He did say wife?”


End file.
